Xavior Trilogy: Can't Hate You Anymore
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU 2 of 3 Dearka doesn't like plain girls and Miriallia hates arrogant guys; that's until she is forced to cover the school's basketball star Dearka Elsman. Their life couldn't get any more cliché. DISCONTINUED
1. Impressions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N:**Count on me to come up with the crappiest of names and titles. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Warning:**I am fully aware of facts regarding GS and GSD. However, I will not be following most of them since this is after all AU. I will be revising information I find fits the story. So if there is some false information about a character, a place, or event within the fic- please, don't upbraid me.

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.

**Rated – T **for language and themes.

**Can't Hate You Anymore: Chapter 1: "Impressions"**

* * *

"What? Are you serious? You're assigning me to some basketball game?" The girl with the auburn almost cried when she heard the news. _This isn't what she wanted!_

"Yes, I'm serious" The senior in front of her answered while editing a dozen of paper works in his desk without giving her a second look.

"But Sai, I'm more capable than you think, I've trained for long hours and –". Just before the auburn haired girl could utter another word, Sai Argyle puts down everything he's doing and looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Look Miriallia, I know you're a very good photographer but as Editor-in-Chief of the school paper, we still have to rate your capabilities, since technically you're still a newbie." Sai clarified, taking off his glasses to clean it.

It is true that Miriallia is new to the press. However, it is also a fact that she used to be the president of the Photography club but gave it up because she wants to contribute more to society like her boyfriend, Tolle Koenig, so she decided to tryout for the school press.

"But Sai, I want to cover politics and investigative reports! Please Sai!" Miriallia was now on her toes and desperately pleading. "I want to capture events that matters!"

"I'm sorry Milly, but rules are rules." Sai shook his head. "And besides, basketball is pretty big here, you might have fun." Sai said, putting his specs back on.

Miriallia pressed her toes; she just has to think of another reason that would convince Sai and change his mind. But before she could utter another comeback, two seniors with press IDs hanging around their necks came barging into the room.

"Chief, we just got a big scoop!" the first one exclaimed, huffing to catch her breath.

"Yes, the GAEA party has a new candidate to run against FAITHS's Athrun Zala!" the other one with a camera added excitedly grabbing Sai through his shirt while Miriallia watched from the sidelines as it happens.

The three seniors further discussed the situation._ And why shouldn't they be talking about it? It was definitely big news… Well, in Xavior._

She could already tell that Sai was already absorbed by the sudden update of events. And it doesn't have to take a genius either to know that she was now completely ignored. She would not be able to discuss her position in a time like this.

_She'll just have talk to him some other time_but right now she had work to do. She thought and left the room unnoticed.

Normally unlike Sai, her parents couldn't afford the tuition fee in this exclusive school, but she and her boyfriend, Tolle were able to attain a scholarship degree with their high grades and activeness in extra-curricular activities.

"Have fun…hmph" Miriallia mumbles as she heads her way to the gym, where the basketball team is practicing.

_Sai didn't used to be like this._ He used to be a very considerate person especially to his friends. It was only after his long-time girlfriend Flay Allster dumped him for Kira Yamato, claiming that he is too nice and gullible for her taste.

After that, Sai became obsessed with his work and studies. He'll stay at the office for long hours and spend most of his time editing articles. Not that it's bad, since all that work made him the next Editor-in-Chief of their school paper. But still, Miriallia misses the old Sai, the one that she, Tolle and Kira used to hang-out with.

"Well, I guess everything deserves a chance…" Miriallia gave a sigh and pushed the gym door open.

00000

"He shoots and he score!!" Everybody at the gym cheered as Dearka Elsman made a smooth fade away shot at the last second.

"Great game, Elsman!", Miguel Aiman gave the ace a pat in the back and handed him a cool water bottle.

"Wait 'til it's the real thing" Dearka answered smugly before taking a sip of fresh cool water.

At nineteen years old, Dearka Elsman has already attained the status of ace in the school's basketball team. And as a result, he was made captain of the basketball team. The youngest captain since only seniors gets to attain that status before.

It was indeed a great honor, but Dearka wouldn't settle for anything less either. He and his buddies Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule had a reputation to live up to. They are handsome, rich, powerful and famous; girls get excited with just the mere mention of their names and there's not a single soul in Xavior who doesn't know who they are.

And there is no way he would let himself get left behind. Athrun will be running for President of the student body and Yzak Joule has also been named as captain of the Debate Team.

And besides, he's really good at this sport.

_Life is good_. Dearka gave himself a smile and a pat in the back.

Dearka was just about to head for the locker room to join the others when he saw a petite girl with auburn hair approach him.

Dearka studied her from top to bottom as she heads towards him. She's quite small, and has a very thin frame. She dresses casually with a yellow orange tee paired with khaki cargo pants and a white cotton jacket. She was wearing it with white sneakers and on her neck was a SLR camera.

_Probably just wants his picture and autograph_. Dearka run his hand through his hair. The girl isn't really his type but a fan is a fan.

"Ummm… excuse me, I'm Miriallia Haw, I'm here to cover the basketball highlights for the school paper. Is it possible for me to speak with your coach or team captain?"

Dearka's jaw almost dropped after hearing this. _This girl doesn't know who he is? How does she not know who he is!?_

"Well, you must be new around here. I'm Dearka Elsman, star player, team captain and campus heartthrob." Dearka gave Miriallia a flirtatious smile while extending his hand for a handshake.

"Uh huh…" The girl just stared at his hand and raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, I'm already a junior here. But it's my first time-" before Miriallia could finish her sentence, a girl with long pink hair instantly leaps into Dearka's arm.

For a moment Mirillia was shocked at female's sudden appearance.

The girl was all over the guy. She hugged him tightly like a teddy bear while making kissey puppy dog faces.

" Umm, excuse me…" was all Miriallia was able to stutter since the girl with pink hair instantly gave her a cold stare.

"Oh, I'm Meer Campbell, and Dearka and I are currently going out. But don't worry, you'll eventually find someone." Meer gave a fake smile while hugging Elsman even tighter.

_As if! _Milly wanted to laugh her guts out_. As if she would want Elsman as her boyfriend! Ms. Campbell could have Elsman all to herself for all she cares! Why on earth would she even think of wanting an arrogant and obnoxious guy like Elsman?_

Though despite the _offensive line_ Meer pulled on her, Miriallia cannot deny that she finds _Meer Campbell really beautiful_. She looks like a model you see on magazines. She has fair creamy skin complementing her round blue eyes and pouty lips. Her long pink hair just slides behind her slender but gifted figure. She wore a micro mini denim skirt with a white sleeveless v-neck top with plunging neckline, further emphasizing her breast. Her shoes were white open toed 4" stilettos, making her almost as tall as the guy she held so tightly.

_Meer Campbell was certainly one of those idols who she would really admire if it wasn't for her awful qualities_. Mirillia pondered.

"Come on, Dearka! I want to watch the trailers!" Meer exclaimed, trying to drag the male away with his arm.

"But I'm still talking with Ms. Haw! And I haven't taken a shower yet, you don't want me to look like a wet mop do you?" Dearka replied, rolling his eyes, he likes Meer but she can be a bit touchy, feely and irritating at times.

"No, its okay," She waved her right hand defensively. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your plans for today." Miriallia replied, taking a quick glance at her watch. "I'll just come back another day." she manages to give them a semblance of an ordinary yet amazing smile and just like that, she left the gym door so easily that it had rendered Dearka speechless.

00000

Miriallia shook her head while unpacking in her room. She definitely disapproves of a couple like that. The guy is obviously not serious with her and yet still the girl flaunts herself all over him. She doesn't really like Miss Campbell but she hates to see one of her own kind being treated that way. _Or maybe that Elsman guy isn't as bad as he seems?_

_Campbell looks like someone who can get anyone she wanted…so why him?_ Miriallia sighed to herself in disapproval. _And why the hell was she thinking about those two's relationship?! That was simply none of her business._

"There everything is set and organized" Miriallia proudly announced to herself as she checks out her new room, followed by a sudden swoosh of the door. _My new roommates are here. _The thought itself made her smile.

A girl with short blonde hair instantly took a stand on the door, purposely trying to block the bigger guy at the entrance.

"I told you, I can handle it! I'm a big girl" the angry girl demanded, trying to steal her own luggage from the bigger guy's grip but there was no avail.

Miriallia quietly watches the two continue to argue and overlooking her presence as if she doesn't exist.

_She's a feisty one. I hope I don't get into any trouble with her. She just simply couldn't afford one since she's on a scholarship. _One of her roommates last year was a coordinator named, Shiho Hahnenfuss. And Shiho's straight-forward and tough demeanor always got them into a lot of trouble with their neighbors.

There was a time when Shiho was trying to sleep but some girls from outside the room were making a lot of noise. Shiho didn't think twice and got a fight with a red headed freshmen girl, named Luna Maria Hawke. Of course, being the good natured roommate, she got herself into the middle and was the one who got them to stop beating each other up.

Unfortunately, Shiho, Luna and herself got punished with 200 hours of public service.

"Excuse me Miss, I hope you don't mind but I'll have to do a little investigating around the room." The big guy suddenly approached her.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all." Miriallia stood up, scurried alongside the blonde girl, leaving her stuff unattended. A bit confused. "What's this about? Who is he?" Miriallia asked the blonde in a whisper. As both girls watched the senior surprisingly rummage the room.

The blonde girl with amber orbs sighed. "Unfortunately, my overly protective bodyguard"

"Oh, I see." She was partially speechless. The room may be all messed-up again but at least she doesn't have to worry about her getting into trouble.

The senior went all out and searched the room for anything dangerous. He looked under furniture's; opened the drawers and closets to look at the contents. Shirt, pants, dresses, shoes, socks, a camera. Surprisingly trashing the place in the process.

"Okay, the place is perfectly safe. I'll be leaving then" Miriallia watched him give the blonde a nod, acknowledging his leave and then silently exited the room.

"Well, that was certainly unusual." _so much for clean and organized._ Miriallia sigh, heading back towards her bed and realized that she and her roommate were not yet properly introduced. Thus she started, "By the way, I'm Miriallia Haw, my friends call me Milly, and I'm into photography. What about you?" She smiled, looking at the blonde who struggles to pull her luggage towards the bed space next to hers.

"You're still actually talking to me?"

"Uh, shouldn't I be?" she simply looked at her confused.

"Well, yes, I mean no! It's just that the last time Kisaka did a room search; it drove my roommates crazy… I'm just surprised you're not angry at me." she shrugged.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't such a big deal. It's not your fault, if you have an overprotective bodyguard." Miriallia replied honestly, as straightened her now messy bed.

"Yes, it is! Rummaging a room is like an invasion of privacy! That stupid thing was the root of all the fuss back in our room last year!"

"Really … Having people concerned about you isn't that bad." She simply arches a brow. _It is true, that her roommate was right but what's so wrong about doing something extreme for someone you cared for?_

"Oh, yeah!" She paused, raising her voice as if trying to prove something. "During my first year here, father was so cautious about my safety that he has gotten me a room of my own!_ H_e even had a bodyguard following me everywhere!" she frowned.

"Hold it. That was you?" Miriallia could help but chuckle at the thought. She could still picture that very image in her mind. Back during her frosh years here at Xavior. There were times when she saw a formally dressed guard always following a casually dressed tomboyish girl everywhere she goes. There were also times she had seen the girl intentionally running away. Though she could have sworn she heard rumors that it was Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB… _Wait…._Miriallia mentally paused, raking her brain for something significant, and that something made her gasps. "You are Princess Cagalli Yula Athha!"

00000

_What was that about?_ Hours had already passed since the incident but Dearka is still pondering on what had happened earlier at the gym.

That girl with the camera, _Miss Haw, was it?_ After that certain incident back at the gym, he just could seem to take his mind off- how insignificant she had treated him and how she had left him there so _damn_ easy. Straight to the point – he found it rather unusual.

Over the years, boys around her age would have given anything to be him. Girls on the other hand, would have swooned in place, if he let alone winked at them! _Heck,_ they would even kill just to be his girlfriend. So what went wrong? He certainly was not losing his touch, was he? Hell must have frozen over if that were to happen. The way she had treated him like he was some average commoner who was just happens to be there and not be looked at as something admirable seemed so bizarre, and so alien that it made him start to question his worth- an act that had never pop into his head since ever!

Well, what do you expect from an only son of a billionaire whose dad just recently got into politics?

"Dearka! Drive slowly! I just had my hair done!" Meer complained trying to fix her composure.

"Meer, what do you think of me?" Dearka asked her, his eyes fixed on the road.

"What do you mean?" Meer replied while retouching her make-up.

"I mean…Describe me" Dearka gave a quick glance at Meer who was putting more foundation into her face. She would _look a whole lot better without all those make-up on_.

Meer shuts her make-up compact, seemingly slightly disappointed. "I think you're the hottest, cutest, most good looking and coolest guy I've ever dated." Meer bat her eye lashes and squeeze in beside Dearka, giving him a soft smooch on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is that all you're going to ask me?"

"What else do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, maybe something like… Will you be my date for the upcoming annual Homecoming Dance?"

Dearka shook his head with a monotony expression on his face. _This is going to be a hell of a long drive._

00000

"I'm home!" Dearka announced as he enters the comfort of his room that he shares with his good friends Yzak and Athrun.

"Uh huh…" Yzak gave a faint reply, trying to ignore him while reading a thick book on his bed. _Probably something for the debate team_.

"So how was your night?" Athrun asked, while typing something on his notebook computer with his reading glasses on. _He__must be doing something for the student council. He is after all running for President this school year._

"Same old…Meer got me to watch another chick flick." Dearka tiredly answered as he sat down on Athrun's bed.

"So how was your night?" Dearka joked at Athrun.

"Same old…I'm finishing the FAITH platform for the campaign." Athrun answered, not taking his eyes off his work and continues typing.

Dearka took a peek on Athrun's messy desk. There were paper works, news clippings, folders scattered all around. _Oh, wait what's this?_

Dearka took a glossy magazine with Cagalli Yula Attha on the cover.

Dearka shook his head. _Poor kid. _He motioned.It was only last year when he knew about it._ Athrun has been crushing on this girl for who knows how long and still does not have the guts to come-up to her_. But then that's what his here for. "Athrun Zala, when are you actually gonna ask Athha out?"

Athrun blushes suddenly and grabs the magazine from Dearka. "Where did that came from?"

"Bro, you had a crush on her for years! You can't just stare at her pictures forever!" Dearka commented, grabbing the magazine from Athrun once again and studied the cover and grinned. "You know, Athha does look cute when she's all dressed up."

Athrun grabs the magazine again. "I'm using this for reference. There are a lot of political facts here." He defended, this time securing the magazine inside his drawer.

"You can give all the reasons in the universe, but there's really no point on denying it. Take Yzak and Shiho for example!" Dearka sniggered. He loves to tease his roommates especially Yzak. They may be all tough and confident in school but they shy away instantly when it comes to girls.

"For the last time, there's nothing going on between me and Shiho!" The male with silver hair put his book down and gave Dearka a death glare.

"See? You don't want to end up all cranky and uptight like that just because you can't ask the girl you like out." Dearka referred to Athrun, while ignoring Yzak, who was now saying a whole lot of bad words.

"Dearka…" Athrun looks down at his laptop.

"Look dude, I'm not saying that you should jump in front of her and ask her out but at least have a casual conversation with her. You know, go flirt a little." Dearka gave Athrun a wink.

"You want me to flirt?" Bewildered at the thought Athrun fought to stay cool and collected.

"Yeah, and if you haven't notice there's a whole bunch of girls who always follows you around. Get to know them and maybe you'll find someone you'll actually like." Dearka stood up and heads to his side of the room.

"Me…flirt?" Athrun was left speechless.

"It's not as hard as you think. You've obviously seen me do it loads of times." Dearka added, turning around to face Athrun before dropping himself onto his bed.

"Idiot! He just can't go on flirting with every girl who chase after him like you!" Yzak exclaimed, finally slamming his book shut.

"I'm just saying, if you take too long, the girl of your dreams may be taken away. Take Shiho for example.-" Dearka was now emphasizing the works to Yzak, causing the boy to flinch.

"If you're so smart, how come with all your fan girls, you haven't found a serious girlfriend yet!?" Yzak suddenly blurted it out without thinking.

The room fell silent.

"Dearka, I didn't mean-" Yzak stuttered when he finally came back to his senses. He may act all tough and annoyed all the time but he really values his friends.

"No, it's okay. There's no point on denying it." Dearka was now serious, and flopped his head onto the pillow, his gaze facing the ceiling. "I may date a lot but I want my girlfriend to be someone I'm really serious and crazy about."

The room was still silent. Both Athrun and Yzak did not dare say a word. Dearka may seem jovial all the time but he is also one of the most sensitive guys around.

"But hey! If I do, I definitely won't let her get away." Dearka managed a small smile on his features before pulling up his bedspread; he shifts to his right, deciding to get some shut eye. "Good night!"

Yzak also decided to get some shut eye but the room was much too lit.

"Athrun, would you just turn-off the damn light already! People are trying to sleep here!" Yzak irritably shouted while continuously turning and shifting through his sheets.

"Don't mind us Athrun. Yzak is the only one with light problems." Dearka Elsman yawned and stretched his tired arms. _He definitely won't let her get away._


	2. Oops Wrong Picture

**Can't Hate You Anymore: Chapter 2: "Oops… Wrong Picture"**

------------------------------------

The alarm went on.

Miriallia took a peek at her alarm clock and slammed it off.

_6:45am_ She yawned, stretching her arms. _It's still rather early, but someone has to do it._

She looks over at the other side of the room and snickered at the sight of her new roommate Cagalli Yula Attha who was still sound asleep. So far, they have gotten along pretty well. They chatted all night long; with Cagalli telling her stories of her awful stays here in Xavior during her first two years.

She even mentioned that she was her first official friend here in Xavior. It's _unusual but it seems life at Xavior isn't exactly perfect for the Princess of ORB. _

Sliding out from the covers, Milly walked slowly not wanting to disturb her roommate and made her way into their bathroom for a morning shower.

Coming out from the bathroom, several minutes later, in casual wear which is white T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of brown boots, Miriallia towel dried her hair. She turned towards her bed's side table for her muffled beeping mobile phone. _A SMS…. _She looked.

**Sender:** Tolle Koenig

Good Morning, Milly! I'm sorry I can't meet you for breakfast today, I got an urgent meeting with GAEA, so sorry. Hope you understand. I will see you later. Love you! Mwah!

Milly frowned at this. _First day of school and his already busy... Tolle have been joining more and more projects and activities lately even back at Orb. _

Recently, Tolle had always been busy.School in the morning and extracurricular activities afterwards. Though it's hard for her to admit. They were actually spending less time together, but if it really means that much to Tolle about contributing to society then she would gladly support him,even if it means spending a little less time with her boyfriend.

_Maybe Cagalli wants to have breakfast… _She turned towards the sleeping female and shook her lightly trying to wake her up.

"Cagalli, are you awake?" Miriallia whispered lightly.

Cagalli groaned, mumbling something before turning to another side.

She shook her harder this time, telling Cagalli to wake-up, but stopped at the sound of her mobile phone ringing in her pocket. She took a look at the name of the caller and soon enough she picked it up.

Milly greeted lightheartedly at her friend who was on the other line, she expected a warm greeting from him as well but the tone of his voice was much more serious. She was greeted by his work voice.

"Emergency meeting….Uh huh…right now? But I got class in an hour…Okay…I'll be there…okay…I'll see you too, bye."

Miriallia turned off her cellphone, shaking her head; she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Sorry Cagalli, emergency staff meeting, I'll see you in class." She apologized turning toward her half-awake friend with a frown. She went through her closet for her SLR camera before running out of their room to attend an important meeting.

Several hours had passed, hours pass noon.

_Emergency meeting her butt._

Milly panted, running through the crowded afternoon hall towards the School Publication Office for the second time on the same day as soon as she got another urgent call from their office.

_She had heard that same line earlier this morning._ And the first thing she saw early that morning was NO staff meeting, but rather several stacks of newspaper, sitting there inside the office, with the headline of **'****Princess joins opposition party!'** just waiting to be distributed. Apparently, it was the job of newcomers like her to distribute them all around campus.

The paper was something about**: '****Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb siding with the GAEA party** **to run against Athrun Zala of FAITH'**

GAEA, is a political party that Tolle took part in, a group run completely by naturals. FAITH on the other hand is another party in Xavior that is however run entirely by coordinators.

She hadn't had the chance to actually read the context yet. _Guess, she'd just have to ask Cagalli for the details. Because right now…._

Milly pushed the door to their office open, tiredly. She had run from the other side of the building for this. "Okay, I'm here." She looked around the room, to find several seniors and several long term staffers turned their attention towards her momentarily before going back to work as she entered the busy atmosphere.

_This better be good._ Milly scanned the room in search for her section editor. At the same time partly excited as she wondered what was so urgent.

Spotting him in the crowd, she quickly approached him but before she could even utter a word. The male pointed sideward, revealing more piles of newspaper that had failed to be distributed earlier this morning.

Milly narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Usually, Miriallia considers herself to be a patient and considerate person but running from building to building for pretty much nothing can be very nerve wrecking.

She bit her lower lip. _The hell with this! It was obvious that the organization was not taking her photography skills seriously. _Normally, she wouldn't care what others think but this was different. This was Sai! The Sai she knew would have been more considerate. Being Editior-in-Chief, these are his rules.

"Sai, I need to word with you." Without a second thought she barged into the male's office and luckily he was alone.

The door slammed shut behind Milly. And for moment her sudden entrance had startled her long time friend.

"Sai, I want real work. REAL work." She headed straight to the point. "I've been running around campus for hours distributing newspapers! And we have stalls for that! So why am I doing this!?" she prevented herself from pounding on his desk.

"Milly, you're new." The male adjusted his tinted glasses. He was using his you-have-to-understand-voice but she didn't understand. She didn't want to. There was no reason to. If she was suppose to start out as a rookie photographer then shouldn't she be assigned to take some pictures and not run around distributing papers? With this system she felt like a dog being taught how to fetch!

"It's pointless."

"It's your job."

"It's unbeneficial."

"I already have given you an assignment." He reminded her.

"It's not what I wanted." She replied bluntly.

Sai sighed at this, gradually he massaged his temple. "Milly, if it's more work you want then I'll give you permission to write the articles for it as well…. About the team; about their captain; about their goal; anything related."

_Wasn't he listening to her the other day? _Milly grumbled inside.

"But Sai…that's not-" she whined.

"If I recall correctly, you use to play basketball yourself."

Milly scowled after hearing this.

_Yes, she did used to play, love it in fact but time changes people and that was a long time ago._ Now, she is into photography, and what she wanted is to capture moments that matter, like politics for example. Not some stupid basketball game and their arrogant players!

"People change."

Milly continued to whine. She had known him long enough to know that Sai couldn't take her constant whining.

"I'm really sorry Milly, but there is nothing more I can do. I gave you an assignment and you refuse to take it." Gradually, Sai stood up from his desk to get a cup of water. "It's either that or I'll have to dismiss you." He said regretfully.

Milly frowned at Sai's decision, he seemed certain, serious, and unbending about it. She had known Sai for a long time and even she knew the limit of his patience. And lately it had been more on work than friendship.

She watched him as he made his way towards the nearest water dispenser_._ _Always work and always stressed. _

_Flay leaving Sai has changed him so much. What was going on in that girl's head anyways?_ She didn't hate her but sometimes she couldn't help but be furious at her old friend, Flay Allster for what she has done.

The girl had a reputation of shifting from guy to guy in less than two weeks, using them, toying with them or plainly just for fun. The answer she didn't really know. All she knew was that Flay had played with the hearts of two of her most cherished friends, Sai and Kira. One more and she would never find the heart to forgive her.

But if this was the case for contributing to society then so be it. No matter what, she was not going to quit. If Tolle could do it then so can she.

00000

Milly made her way through the silent hallway towards their room with Cagalli following behind her, both with several shopping bags at hand, exhausted.

For stress relief purposes, she had convinced her new friend to go shopping with her earlier that day. She had told Cagalli all about her day as well, about the press, about basically everything though she doubts the Princess of Orb had even heard a word she said as she seemed rather distracted all throughout the trip. Milly would good-heartedly ask Cagalli what was wrong but she would always reply with: it was nothing.

_Sigh. It has been a long day plus it was getting late. What else could possibly happen?_

Milly reached inside her purse to take out her keycard while Cagalli waited behind her for her to open the door to their dorm room.

She slid it in. The door swooshed open and Mirillia gasped.

_It was her!_

Miriallia blinked. She must be dreaming. _Someone please slap her now!_

Inside their room was the all famous songstress of the PLANTS, in long nightgown, sitting on the bed that was unclaimed yesterday, watching television.

Unconsciously, the shopping bags Milly held on her hand dropped on the floor. The songstress turned. "Oh my God, you- You're Lacus Clyne!" Miriallia said all excited.

"Ah, you are Kira's friend, Miriallia Haw. Am I correct?"

"Nice-to-meet-you.-Nice-meet-you." A Pink robotic ball leaped out of its owners hand and started to actively jump up and down.

"She knows my name." She whispered a cheer to Cagalli and shook her lightly. "She knows my name!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes in disbelief.

First, it was the Princess of ORB and now, the famous pop-star diva of the PLANTS! _She must be the luckiest girl in campus._ The fan-girl inside her screamed. _Pen and paper!_ She searched herself. She found none. Thus, quickly she ran over to her drawers to find one.

_She was acting crazy, _like a guy who just won a lottery but couldn't find the ticket…. but_ who cares? This was Lacus Clyne! _The first time she had met her in person, the first time she had actually seen her this close! _She just got to get her autograph._ _Wait 'til Tolle hear about this._ She couldn't help but grin. She would definitely tell him.

00000

The following day.

_So she's back._

Dearka turned as the metallic door towards the gymnasium slowly creak open with Miss Haw, the same girl from the other day accompanied by another female exited the room to their coach's office. Apparently, after receiving permission from the senior to take pictures of the team, the two were walking through the sidelines on their way out of the gymnasium.

"Hey Dearka, what are you looking at?" Rusty Mackenzie, one of his comrades asked, throwing a friendly pat on the male's shoulder.

"Isn't that the girl from the other day, the one with the camera?" Miguel turned to look.

"I think someone likes someone?" one of his comrades teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Dearka raise an eyebrow at him.

"And she brought a friend…." Rusty smirked. "A hot blonde friend." He emphasized, as the grin on his face grew wider.

"Hot?" Miguel's brow and several others' shot up in disbelief after taking another glimpse of the female. "Maybe, you better get your eyes checked." he crossed his arms, raising a brow at the male seemingly concerned at his taste for women.

"Well, I like blondes." The male defended. Turning, he nudged their captain. "Hey Dearka, why don't you introduce us to your new girlfriend."

"WHAT? No!"

"Come on, isn't she your new flame?" Rusty nudged him playfully.

"Meer is available! Yeah, rebound time!" another cheered.

"Hey, keep your hands and fantasies away from Meer." Dearka narrowed his eyes and ordered, protecting his right as his girlfriend's boyfriend.

"But what about your new girl?" the male argued.

"She isn't my new girl. She isn't even my type!" Dearka practically scowled at their statement and cited his reasons. "She's plain, she's short and besides, in case you guys haven't noticed she's FLAT!" He placed emphasis on the last. _There is no way he'd be caught going out with somebody like that!_

The boys roared into laughter.

A ball soared rapidly from across the room.

Then, _POW! _It took impact, canceling out laughter in an instant.

A sharp cry of pain followed by a curse escaped the male as the ball struck him hard on the head from behind.

Kneading where it hurt, Dearka turned around aggravated to look at who was responsible for throwing a basketball at him, but only to catch a glimpse of what now seem to be empty benches.

00000

Considering that the female has been abruptly dragged out of the gymnasium.

"Milly, what are you doing?" Cagalli demanded struggling. "The guy just insulted you! Are you really just going to let him get away with that?" she argued. Before long, the blonde managed to pull herself free from Miriallia's forceful grip.

The urge of storming right back in there was apparent in Cagalli's fiery amber eyes however she did no such thing and simply planted both hands on the side of her hips instead when Milly refused to meet her gaze.

_She is not flat! _Miriiallia has her head down. _Although it's not exactly the first time she had heard does words thrown at her_. Her heart still aches after hearing them. _She had heard worse, felt worst before. _She reminded herself, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes to hold them in.

"Hey Milly, are you listening to me?" Cagalli tilted her head, looking at her brunette friend closely all concerned.

Mirillia sighed. _There is no reason to cry._ She comforted herself inside. _Things like these didn't matter anyway. _The fact that feared her most is that she was sadly growing used to it. Probably too used to it.

"Cagalli, let's just go." Milly lifted her head tossing a bogus smile, and wiped away the tiny speck of liquid which have managed to form on the edge of her eyes.

Cagalli simply watched her with a frown then rolled her eyes. In five second or less, the blonde abruptly grabbed her wrist, cuffing them tightly in her hand and began to drag her back into the gymnasium!

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Milly cried, trying to fidget her hand loose demanding Cagalli to let-go but it was no use. Instead, the princess of ORB simply ignored her words as the angry female continues to drag her into the center of the court where the players were taking turns shooting hoops.

Shot after shot, several basketballs bounced everywhere. With them dodging each and every single one as Cagalli dragged her towards their suppose destination in a straight line.

Milly continued to fidget but still there was no avail. She could feel her heart thumping from strong to wild in seconds with anxiety. And as expected, the closer they got to the center; the more rapt they were with comprehensive attention.

Not for long, they stopped at a certain point, behind a certain tall blond, who seemed to be busy with shooting hoops. And grateful on the brunette's part, Cagalli has finally decided to set her hand free. Milly narrowed her brow at Cagalli then onto her wrist, kneading the red mark that appeared from the pressure inflicted.

"HEY!" Without a second thought Cagalli barked at the male, who apparently happens to be no one else than Dearka Elsman, and to everyone's surprise… she shoves him!

_Apparently, Cagalli was one hell of a violent princess._ Milly's eyes grew wide, shocked from the blonde's sudden burst of action. At that, she grabbed Cagalli's arm and called her name out of warning. She held her arm tight; wanting nothing more than for both of them to disappear from this room immediately but to her dismay with one forceful fling of her arm, Cagalli had easily pulled away.

Dearka turn violently towards their direction. While the entire team whom were closing in on them are looking pretty much offended on how both females have rudely and easily barge into their territory then go out disrespecting their team captain._ This certainly isn't a good thing. _Milly eyed at the situation they were in warily.

"The he—....Attha?!"

"Yeah, Elsman! What the hell are you saying about my friend here?!" Cagalli eyes were fierce and she started poking the male offensively. "Who do you think you jerks are!"

"Hey, lady! If you want some attention from the captain there's a better way to do it!" The redhead male exclaimed. A smirk forming on his feature as the rest of the team enclosed them.

"All of you especially Mr. Dearka Elsman here, should apologize to my friend right now!" Cagalli ordered. She turned to glare at each and every one of them furiously.

While Milly on the other hand simply stood there, said nothing. No matter how much she wanted to retaliate. No matter how much she wanted to defend her self-respect. _She just couldn't….how pathetic. _Theguys standingbefore them unlike her and Cagalli who only came for the Leadership Preparatory Project for the next generation of elites, are actual students of this school.

"Do you actually know this girl, Dearka?" One of the male asked.

"Don't you guys recognize her?.... She's Athha, the princess of ORB" Elsman answered to his comrades in a whisper.

Milly, bowed her head. Intensely, she stared at the ground. If only the ground would just swallow her up. Desperately, she wanted to just disappear from this crowd. _The vulnerable. The outcast._ She doesn't belong in here. She need not look up because she already knew that unlike the blonde princess and everyone else in this gym, the only reason she was even here at Xavior in the first place was only because of a scholarship.

For their social class, this type of scholarship is a chance of a life time: the opportunity to be trained by the best of the best. They get to have access to the latest trends and technology. To be able to study with the sons and daughters of rich and powerful men and at the same time the possibility of befriending them, a window of many great opportunities.

One false move though without fame, money or power to back her up is plain suicidal. _One can only lose so much…. She couldn't do anything._

"What? Are you saying this bitch here is the princess? No way in hell!"

It was hard to believe at first even for her. But the Cagalli before them is indeed the Cagalli Yula Athha the princess of ORB; the princess from that rich and powerful country, her and Cagalli's homeland.

From the way the princess acts. Feisty and rebellious. To the way she dresses. _Hair tied down in pigtails; sleeveless shirt under those loose jumpers and below were her new pair of sneakers which she have bought just last night. _

_Nope, _Milly shook her head. No one would have known. No one would have believed it at first.

"Who the hell you calling a bitch!"

Cagalli hissed, _and worse_… she practically exploded. She picked up a basketball, and threw it violently hitting Mackenzie straight in the face causing him to fall on his back.

_She knew she shouldn't have brought Cagalli along with her when the blonde seemed so out of it. _Milly sighed dejectedly, recalling Cagalli's state the other night.

Several male went over to assist the fallen redhead without delay. Several death glares were thrown back at Milly and Cagalli in return. While others, including Elsman, Aiman and herself were simply staring at the blonde princess and what she have done completely shock.

"You bitch!" Mackenzie pointed accusingly at Cagalli after checking his nose whether it was bleeding or not; a liquid shade of crimson tinting his fingers as he checked. _Apparently and unfortunately yes, his nose was bleeding._

"Jerk!!!" Cagalli simply yelled back.

Mackenzie ready to lunge at Cagalli was quickly held back firmly by Elsman whereas Cagalli was held back by Milly.

"Why the hell are you protecting that bitch!?" The male jerked.

"I'm not!" Desperately he tried to hold him back. "You of all people should know better than to hit women…. Rusty, it's not worth it."

The furious redhead gave one final useless tug before he paused, thinking. He glared at Cagalli then rolled his eyes. Hopefully, the words were sinking in and thankfully, the male seems to be calming down.

"I guess your right."

Mackenzie tugged his arms and gradually he was set free. The male then turned his back to Cagalli. Sideward, he tilted his head. He glared hard at the princess and she glared back at him and though eye contact he told her: she was lucky.

_And maybe they were_, Milly breathed in relief. Mackenzie was still apparently furious at the incident but he was clearly trying his best to calm himself down.

"Jerk."

"Why you!" Mackenzie jerked, despite his teammates telling him to calm down. Desperately he tried to lunge at Cagalli once more. On an impulse, he was tied back once again by his friends.

"What the hell is going on!?" the coach interrupted, making his way in between them.

"That bitch started it" Rusty shouted. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" he tried to lunge forward. His attempt was proven useless when Aiman and a guy with short black hair held him firmly back.

"You're a bunch jerk for making my friend cry! Fucking bastards!" Cagalli shouted back.

Aiman, Elsman and a couple of other males raised their eyebrows, speechless, and surprised AS IF they didn't know and did not mean to.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARDS!"

"ENOUGH!!! Both of you" the coach ordered, grabbing both Cagalli and Mackenzie by the ear. "I will not tolerate trouble makers in my gym!" He dragged both into his office, and beckoned Miriallia to follow.

Rusty was put on the bench and was not allowed to play in several practices. The male senior confiscated Milly's camera and wrote a detention slip for Cagalli.

"Now girls, please leave the gym."

00000

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this!" Cagalli whispered, looking through some sport equipments. Found on the back of the desk where the coach has kept Milly's camera earlier.

"It's the only way to get my camera back! And besides, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been in trouble." Milly replied, searching through a rummage pile of junk in a cabinet worriedly.

She had worked with that camera for years. It was invaluable. Not only was she unable to work on her newspaper assignment without it. It was her baby and she had never let that camera out of her sight, or at least it has always been kept on a place she knew about.

Then all of the sudden, the basketball team coach had to take her baby away from her. Unable to rest with the knowledge of her camera was somewhere out there; she had been worried for hours. Thus, there they were back in the same office where her camera was confiscated earlier.

It was risky and admittedly they had doubts at first because in reality they could get in to big trouble if they get caught.

Still eventually, they had managed to sneak into the team's locker room through the busy gymnasium without being detected; and from there it was smooth sailing. The team locker room is after all simply connected to the team coach's office by a door.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help."

Milly sighed. She can't get angry at Cagalli, after all she was just looking out for her. It was all out of good heart.

"I have found it." Lacus announced, lifting up the small machine on her hand.

"You did?" Quickly, Milly dropped what she was doing and dashed towards the pink haired.

"Yes, but I believe we should not be doing this at all." Lacus simply continued as Miriallia quickly and carefully took the camera from Lacus' hand and joyfully slid the equipment around her neck. She held it tightly caressing it on the process.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Lacus. You're the one who wanted to come along." Cagalli commented, reminding her as she came out from the workplace to join them.

Milly heard something click behind them, too happy to care, she simply ignored it.

Lacus sighed doubtfully. "Yes, unfortunately ---"

"Shush! Did you guys hear that?"

At that none of them spoke. The afternoon bell rung, the final whistle blew and, there came a roar to assemble. The sound of the end of basketball practice echoing through the walls of the room.

"Hurry, back into the office!" Quickly Milly reached for the door knob, and rattles it trying to get it to open. The door didn't budge. "It's lock."

_This isn't happening…._ _They were locked in!_ Trapped between the basketball coach's office and the gymnasium. They were stuck inside the men's changing room! _Shit._

"We got to hide!"

Hurriedly, the girls scanned the room all panicked. _Four long benches filled the center while metallic head high lockers are arranged around at the four corners of the room._

Milly tried to pull one of the lockers open as Lacus and Cagalli went around trying their luck as well. "Lock." The door stayed shut. Without wasting any time Milly shifted from one cabinet after another and still there was no luck. Unfortunately, every single locker in this room is shut tight by combination locks.

Going around the room, there was no where to hide. It was either here or the showers and there was no way she was going in there.

"This one's open." Cagalli said quickly, holding a locker door open though still rather small in size, it was twice its regular width. The lock to it apparently broken.

The sound of the males' voice grew stronger. They were getting awfully closer.

With no time to spare, Cagalli shove Lacus into the locker and Milly did the same thing to Cagalli. She jumped squeezing in the same space afterwards before hurriedly shutting the door behind her just in time the males walked in.

The front door swung open.

Miriallia could feel her heart rising. Thumps so strong she could hear her own heartbeat.

_Please don't slip. _She desperately prayed_ as _she held the unfasten metal door shut at the tips of her fingers.

Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia took deep long breaths hoping none of the males that came in owns the locker they were in. Surprisingly, as the whole group of basketball players walked pass though them, they were met with more than just a group of exhausted male athletes.

All three girls held their breaths.

_Sweat. The retched odor of sweat. _

Milly wanted to puke. The room smelled ten times worst then rotten garbage. Her head spun, dizziness was taking over. Milly looked back up at Lacus and Cagalli, who weren't looking too good either. In the brink of passing out, the most unfortunate thing happened.

"Oh my…" Milly heard Lacus gasps.

"Oh, my virgin eyes!" Cagalli whispered a scream of horror.

As the males started to strip in front of their eyes.

"What never seen a naked man before?" Milly whispered out sarcastically. _Like she'll ever believe that._

"Not this close!"

Milly rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde seemingly attempting to cover her eyes. _Really, why even bother? _when it was so obviousthat Cagalli was peaking through the spaces between her fingers_._ Lacus on the other hand was surprisingly gawking at the naked sight before them completely speechless and with wide eyes, apparently from a mixture of shock and complete amazement.

_As one by one the unclad men passed through them._ Somehow, it didn't turn out surprising for Milly why her two female companions were acting the way they were. _Because… Damn….._

Milly angled her head. _Forget evil arrogant monsters. For a bunch of bastard these guys sure have mighty-fine-looking-skins._ And for a few seconds, Milly had trouble focusing on any of them. She'd never been one for gawking at guys, but she had to admit that looking at those smooth skin, broad shoulders, perfectly chiseled chest, and strong arms made her rethink that merits of activity.

Several minutes have passed.

"How long do we have to hold back here?" Crammed in a small box, Milly could feel her legs starting to go numb.

"How are you holding back there, Cagalli, Lacus?"

She turned to look at both of them as Cagalli and Lacus was unable to answer. They had their hands up to cover their nose. Their eyes were filling with tears. The stenches of sweaty garments left on the room were killing them…

_If they were dying then… imagine her condition! Milly _turned to looked down at her hands; one was too busy holding the locker door close while the other was keeping her balance.

_They are lucky_. She narrowed her eyes at them enviously on how they could even have their hands up to cover their nose from the stench while she'll have to take them all in!

There were several in and outs from shower to locker room. Clearly, they could hear male chat for hours long. Laughing, joking, classified information… Milly didn't care. All she wanted was them out and fast.

Her arms were numb. Her legs were in pain. She had no doubt Cagalli and Lacus were feeling the same after being crammed inside the same space and finally… all noise had disappeared. No running water, no vocal, there was nothing but their constant heavy breathing. When the room seemed to be all perfectly clear, it was the girls' greatest joy.

"I think everyone has left." Lacus and Cagalli nodded in agreement.

Thinking it was safe to come out. Milly decided to let go, then promptly she and Cagalli fell out of the locker. The numbness of their limbs were no help on breaking their fall.

Milly winced painfully from the dead weight on top of her. _Why does she have to be on the bottom?_ Gradually, she tried to pull herself up to recover and she could feel Cagalli doing the same on top of her. Milly cleared her gaze. _Bare feet?_

Both Cagalli and Milly looked up to see Dearka Elsman looking down at them as surprised as they were, half naked with only a towel. Their eyes were nothing but wide.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING IN HERE?!" The male stepped back defensively before he pointed accusingly at the female trespassers whilst taking a good look at both of them as they quickly sat up and slid back.

"I do not feel so good."

All three turned their attention to Lacus, as the pink haired songstress unsteadily stepped out of the open locker, looking like she was on the verge of throwing-up.

"LACUS, You too!?" The male let out evidently shocked at the sight of the serene; the decent; the epitome of all things innocent and pure, Lacus Clyne, an invaluable friend of his to be part of the shenanigan.

"Shut up. Someone might hear you." Cagalli hissed, pulling herself up.

"Well they should! This is sexual harassment! You girls shouldn't be in here!"

"For your information, we came in here to get Milly's camera you, dumbass!"

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, tough luck because we did!"

Dearka to Cagalli then Cagalli to Dearka. Milly and Lacus just watched concerned as the two threw reasons after reasons at each other refusing to give in.

She never asked her too but again Cagalli was fighting a battle that is supposed have been hers.

The whole sneaking in to get her camera was her idea in the first place and not only that she had managed to drag both Cagalli and Lacus into it and what's worst she got them caught and putting all of their reputations at stake.

Why had she talked Cagalli into it? When she could have come here on her own!? Lacus on the other hand, she was the one who insisted she wanted to come along without questioning what they were going to do in the first place. So basically her getting into this mess was entirely her own fault.

But that was not the case. Though it might have been a stupid move, partly she couldn't help but admire Cagalli's confidence. Even in a worst case scenario she couldn't keep letting people fight her battles.

Milly turned her attention from the pair to Lacus to see her reaction or probably ask a few words of confidence. But what she on her saw was more than an expression of the face. Clearly, Milly could see in the songstress' convinced blue eyes that Lacus Clyne was planning to intervene.

_This is probably a good thing but ….._ She couldn't let her. This was her battle.

_Think fast Milly._ She urged herself to think of a plan. Plain words wouldn't stop them. She wasn't much of an influential speaker. Knocking Elsman down is a stupid idea. She doesn't have the muscle power. She wouldn't resolve to violence and Elsman wouldn't actually shut his mouth after the blow either.

Unfortunately, there was nothing. Her brain was completely dry of ideas. Milly ran her hands on her beloved camera. For once she wanted to smash something so bad she couldn't care what it was. Then it hit her.

No. It was unlike her. It was insane. She was insane but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

Using every ounce of courage she had, mixing it with every ounce of anger she felt for being called FLAT. Milly held her camera tightly on her fingers, securing them on place. Quickly, she lifted it up at eye level even before Lacus could make a move.

"Smile."

Cagalli and Dearka turned aggravated ready to tell her off.

FLASH!

Securing the towel on his waist with one hand and shielded his eyes with the other. Dearka Blinked. "What the F---!"

FLASH!

FLASH!

"If this incident gets out I swear I'll post these pictures of you on the internet and all around campus."

In chess this could have been checkmate. Dearka Elsman doesn't seem like the type who would inflict physical harm to the opposite sex. Normally, a person would smirk victoriously at her state.

_No,_ victory is the least in her mind right now.

Milly held her camera tightly with her fingers and bit her lip.

_She had just threatened Dearka Elsman_. Thy Dearka Elsman, son of council member Tad Elsman, sole heir of the Elsman's multi-billion industries, campus heartthrob, a probable spoke person, and Captain of the basketball team!

_Great going Milly... You are in deep shit. You sure know how to turn yourself into public enemy number one._ _Complete exile is a possibility after this._ She scolded herself inside for making a dumb move and partly inside there now exist doubt, however there was no backing down now. Now, that she had gotten this far.

Milly held her position. She shook a bit but she couldn't let something like fear stop her again from protecting herself and her friends. She was about to press the shutter release button for another frame before the male could even recover. It didn't happen…. Her fingers wouldn't move.

_Oh my God! _Milly lowered her SLR.

FLASH!

It took Milly a minute to understand what just happened. When she finally did…_ OH MY GOD!_ She didn't quite know what to do or say.

Her thoughts were going in alarm, at the extra shot taken. She couldn't believe what she had just done and looked down at her camera in utter shock. She had press the shutter button by accident! She wasn't supposed to have taken that last shot! She, a pro-am photographer, of all people had caught something on film by MISTAKE!!!

"….."

When the flicker has stopped, Dearka took the chance and glared at Miriallia who was unfortunately looking down unresponsive. He then turned his gaze towards Cagalli and Lacus who were also looking down strangely. Something from below…. He looked down. His face turned pale. A tint of red spreading across his face when he finally discovered what the females were looking at.

With great speed, he pulled back the towel that had loosened around waist and tied it back firmly. "You're going to blackmail me?" He waited for Miriallia to answer.

The tone of his voice had sent all three girls a one way ticket back to reality.

Milly quickly headed for the door with Cagalli following her promptly, she didn't answer.

Still flush from embarrassment. Lacus could only give Dearka an apologetic bow before scurrying out from the men's locker-room to join her roomates in their attempt of escape.

In no time, the door swung shut. And Dearka was left alone in the empty room, staring at the door where the females had disappeared to, dumbfounded. Regardless of the towel covering his lower half now, he felt as if he had been stripped bare physically and off his dignity. The male just couldn't believe it.

00000

Out from gymnasium and onwards. The three were on their way back to the dormitories. Lacus, walked behind them while Cagalli continued on muttering something about not-wanting-to-see-a-naked-man-again.

Milly rolled her eyes at this. Considering how hard Cagalli was staring awhile back, she doubts she is even serious.

"Uhhmm… Are you going to develop those, Milly." Lacus suddenly questioned, distress was evident on her tone while worry was apparent on her beautiful feature. She was referring to the film shots that were taken a few minutes ago. _Apparently, she was feeling for Elsman._

Cagalli turned to look at the camera holder seemingly curious of her answer as well.

Sigh, _who was she kidding when she said she'll post them on the internet or anywhere else for that matter? She could never do it…_

"Of course not!" Milly scowled.

Obviously, Lacus has nothing to worry about._ That was something she could surely assure Lacus of. _There are two reasons for this_: _One, she knows she could be harsh at times but blackmail is on a whole another level. It is wrong or probably she was simply too nice to even have the guts to do such a thing_. _She sighed. And Two, She shudders at the mere thought of her precious film's possible outcome…. _The horrid none art like form of complete nakedness! _

Milly shook her head, clearing herself from the horrifying mental image. "I'll burn it."Sheguaranteedthem_._

In hearing this, Lacus smiled, clasping her hands together with a sudden idea. "Why don't we girls go out for a light afternoon meal? My treat." The female finished smiling at both of them.

------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I feel like crud for not being able to update this fic sooner. Please bear with me as I try to write and finish three fictions at the same time. Why? Because I'm an idiot. Bummer, if this fic starts to get all confusing…. Please, let me know if it does.

" " for speech

_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.


	3. What Ever Happened To Revenge?

**Can't Hate You Anymore: Chapter 3: "What Ever Happened To Revenge?"**

* * *

_Great._

Now, after watching the film she had taken out of pure defense burn to ashes, she was regretting threatening Dearka Elsman. Big time.

_She is so dead. She is so seriously dead. _

"Dearka Elsman is so going to get me back!" Milly buried her head with a pillow with her face pressed against the mattress of her own bed.

"Obviously…"

Milly knew Cagalli just stated the obvious. Technically, the blonde just couldn't comprehend why Milly got rid of every single picture she took out of courageous effort. Thus, Cagalli was partially pissed not at Milly exactly but at what she had done.

"I have told you to keep a few of those photos just in case but- No. You just had to burn them all."

"It's because I'm not that type of person!" Milly argued. _What else could she possibly do_? Blackmail is simply out of her league but Cagalli doesn't seem to understand that."Blackmailing is wrong! It's like drug that once you've tried taking it who knows when you'll end-up taking it again!"

"No one is telling you to use those photos for blackmail! Well, at least I'm not. All I'm suggesting is that you could have kept a few for your own sake. Like protection purposes." Cagalli explained, countering.

"Well, don't you think it's a little too late for that!?" Milly whined. If she sounded sarcastic she never meant too, Really. She just probably in a whole lot of stress. Who_ wouldn't be under her situation?_

Still though what she had just said was still true, since what the point of telling her all this now? Now, that the films are long gone with Cagalli and Lacus as her witness.

Besides,_why on earth would she keep naked pictures of Dearka Elsman? What is she some kind of stalker? What would she tell Tolle when he suddenly discovers his girlfriend hides naked picture of some guy and not just any guy but a guy he knew!? _She wasn't that type of girl. Not even for the sake of protecting herself. Heck, just thinking about it already disgusted her.

_Was her way of judgment wrong? _It's ethic!

Milly really wanted to pound her head hard.

"Lacus. Cagalli. You guys got to help me!" Milly begged. If something bad was going to happen to her tomorrow or the day after that, she'd rather not show her face in class or in the hallways.

And after taking Elsman current social standing in this university in to account; bad rumors about her could be already spreading at this very moment!

_God, help her!_

She needed some serious help.

"Elsman could be spreading rumors about me this very second! What if he ends up bullying me? What if he hires some guy to mug me while I'm on the streets? What if he ends up getting my friends and family involve? He could get me expelled! No, worst, he could get someone to shoot me naked!"

Milly held on her clothes tightly closed, shivering. _She is not ready for fanservice!_

In Milly's mind there were endless possibilities. _Was she exaggerating? _She blames television and books for planting her head with all sorts of ideas.

"But Dearka is not like that."

Lacus interrupted defending Elsman calmly before Milly butted back in half vile that it made Lacus even more reserved than she already is. She unfortunately was just really in an unconrtollably foul mood.

"Not-like-that. Not-like-that." The round ball named Mr. Pink repeated hoping around the room.

"Lacus, you are missing the point here." Miriallia sat up on her bed. Back bend in a melancholic position. She even didn't bother hiding the tears continuously forming on her eyes. For crying out loud she was scared out of her wits here! "For heaven's sake, I took a photo of his manhood! Who wouldn't be mad at that?" She cried, whole heartedly.

What the hell was she even thinking? She should have never taken those pictures from the very beginning. Cagalli seem to have everything under control back then. If not, she fairly certain- Lacus could have prevented the situation from getting any uglier. So why? Why had she gone out of her way to act all courage and foolishly intervene?

_Why? Why? Why? Oh, God why?_

_She's an academic scholar! And that was no doubt so-…. So stupid! _

The sad part about all this is – she could not possible tell anyone else other than Cagalli and Lacus, who already knew about her predicament. Telling Tolle will cause him to worry. Telling Sai would cause her to lose a position on the school paper; asking Kira for help would hurt what's left of her little ego despite the later being the most obviously and the easiest way out of her dilemma. For she knew Kira would go directly to Elsman and talk to him for her sake, despite her begging him not to.

The only fault However, by choosing this option is that- she didn't want to be dubbed as the one who couldn't handle her own problems.

What would her co-worker at the Student Publication say if words had gone out? No one would ever take her seriously when it comes to work then ever again. And this is one of those things that she fears most.

In addition on, if Dearka Elsman was anything like she has expected him to be then... he would take that situation as an advantage. A complete lost cause.

"If you would like, Milly, I could talk to Dearka, for you." Lacus suggested lightly.

Fortunately, neither Cagalli nor Milly had heard what Lacus had just said because that is exactly the reason she had not considered asking for Kira's help in the first place.

"Oh, I know." Cagalli threw rock over paper. "You can still use those pictures to threaten Elsman!"

"Those pictures again?"

"No. Really. Listen. Elsman doesn't know that the pictures you took of him are gone so--…." Cagalli gave her friend a suggestive smirk.

Milly's eyes grew as wide and round as saucer plates. She knew where this was going to but just couldn't believe at the fact that this was actually coming right out of Cagalli's mouth. Thee Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of ORB.

_Cagalli was suggesting her to resolve threatening Elsman with a lie!_

_Do all princesses think like this? _She had expected them to be more ethical, for one.

"You mean bluff?" Milly looked thoughtful as Cagalli nodded.

And then, there was a sudden alarming gasps from Lacus.

"You- girls are planning not to tell Dearka anything?" Lacus said with a worried tone.

_Seriously,_ Milly thought. If Lacus was thinking about Elsman's behave over hers, it didn't surprise her. Lacus and Elsman have been friends since they were young. The two could be very close, for all she knows.

She and Lacus on the other hand, have only been friends for like less than a week. There was simply no comparison.

Cagalli seems to be pretty aware of this fact as well.

Milly took a deep breath. Honesty though, she wished that Lacus could at least forget about Elsman even for a few minutes to sympathize her. Because right now, she was the one who is in need of comfort. She was the one who is in trouble, in need of help. Not Elsman.

"No, we are not telling Elsman anything. What we discuss in this room stays in this room. Are you girls with me on this one?" Cagalli announced, hoping that all three of them girls sharing the room ends up with an agreement.

Milly nodded at an instant. Lacus however seemed rather thoughtful which Cagalli and Milly have noticed.

"Unless you already told Elsman something." Cagalli finished, eyeing at Lacus suspiciously.

As much as she didn't want to believe it. Miriallia couldn't help but also look at the songstress with distrust in her eyes.

_Could she really thrust Lacus?_ Milly wondered. _She is after all Elsman's close friend. _Milly kept repeating this fact over and over her head.

"No, I have not." Lacus revealed uneasily yet unwavering.

The question really stuck in both Cagalli and Milly's head right now was- _was this true?_

At that very moment there was a battle going on inside Milly. In her heart she wanted to greatly believe Lacus wasn't telling a lie but her head beg to differ.

_Could she really trust Lacus of not selling her out to Elsman?_ Milly knew Lacus was a kind person but could she really trust her? After all she had only known her personally for less then a week.

_And when the hell did she turn so distrusting of people?__Stress really can change a person_. Milly shook her head clear.

"For Milly, Lacus, our friend's and friendship sake, are you telling us the truth?" Cagalli asked Lacus once more looking at her straight in the face searching for even the slightest trail of dishonesty.

"I am."

And just like that.

"All right then," Cagalli turned from Lacus to Miriallia and grinned. "Then there wouldn't be any problem then, Milly."

By problem-_ You mean threatening Elsman with a lie? _That was all Milly had in mind at the moment.

00000

_Threaten Elsman with a lie._

_Threaten Elsman with a lie. _

_Bluff. Milly. Bluff._

_How could that possibly be so hard_? Miriallia told herself over and over the next day with her heart beating an unusual rate of 160 beat per minute.

Miriallia held her books protectively around her chest as she walked down the school hall partially expecting the worst to happen that very day. She had rehearsed herself on- what to do and not to do when circumstances arrive. She however had never expected everything to turn out so-…. Normal.

She had gone in and out of her classes rather smoothly that day. Students, Friends, and faculty all treats her indifferently. University break was as usual.

Everything was so conventional that it's strange.

_Was she even making any sense?_

"Good afternoon, Milly!" A girl from one of her class greeted as she passes by.

"Good afternoon."

"See you later at the office alright, Milly?" This time it was one from the Student Publication.

"Right." Milly nodded, heading over to her locker.

This was just too good to be true.

She had even passed by Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie of the male basketball team earlier that same morning and none of them had bothered to notice her. Not that she really cared. What she was concerned about was- neither of them said anything about her behind her back. Milly knew this because she was paying close attention to them, out of her own curiosity.

Reaching her locker in the public hallway, Miriallia just sighed, dialing the number to her combination lock.

The lock clicked open. She reached out for the handle and-

_Wait._She stopped, eyeing at her the metal steel of a cabinet in a curious manner.

Expecting something might jump out from her locker. Milly took a cautious step back before swinging the door open. And there inside as she had expected was--

_Nothing... but her things._

Milly double checked her books and the other stuff in it.

_Nothing._Seriously there was nothing.

No threat notes. No gags. Nothing!

Milly turned around studying the other students as they pass by. Everyone seems to be minding their own business until the first bell rang.

_Something was bound to happen sooner or later. _

00000

Despite nothing happening yet, Milly was certainly not dropping her guard down.

By now, she has successfully managed to avoid Elsman for four days in a row. At this rate she can make it all year. _Only 361 days to go!_

The only fault here was- she still had pictures to take and articles to write for the publication and she can't do either of them by avoiding him 364 days. However, she feared that if she had met with him face to face too soon it would remind him about those _retched_ photos.

Thinking deeply, Milly frowned, making her way from classroom to the Student Publication room. Always expecting of the worst had been really stressful. The last four days she had wasn't exactly the happiest days of her life considering she had to be alert most of the time. Sleep was no peace either.

_Had she just been paranoid from the very beginning? Or was she actually doing the right thing by avoiding him. _Miriallia wondered, playing with the lens on her camera as she yawned.

And as one might call it fate, coincidence or whatever it was. Elsman ended up passing through the same hall she had walked in.

As Elsman came sauntering closer and closer to her view; sauntering as if the world was waiting for his great arrival.

Milly's heart beat rouse at the sight of him.

At first she had planned to run but found herself unable at the most crucial of times as though fate had intended.

_If he starts something- Threaten him with a lie. _

Milly breathed hard.

_If he starts something- Threaten him with a lie. _

She had probably had been frozen in her spot for a while now from complete anxiety that she had failed to notice the actual flow of time. For the next thing she knew. Elsman was already in front of her.

"Oh, Miriallia. Let me know when's my next interview, alright." He smirked, throwing a casual thumb up.

Miriallia could only blink.

And just like that he walked passed her as if the other day had never happened.

_Was that it? What ever happened to revenge? _Not that she wanted it, mind you.

Milly still frozen in place was forced to look back at the blond with complete bewilderment. This act of his had completely caught her off guard.

Could Elsman really be not that type of guy she had expected him to be, just as Lacus had said. Or could it be just possible that he just really doesn't have any idea that she was no longer in possession of those naked photos of him, just as Cagalli had said.

Elsman suddenly wanting to know when his next interview is was really bizarre. Okay, may be it wasn't that strange... but still…

_Hold on… Did Elsman just address her by her name_? Miriallia paused. The sudden realization of this was like a kick on her stomach. For crying out loud the guy even smiled at her!

Then, from out of nowhere, she was hit with a sudden awareness.

_Acting like nothing as happened; Him calling her by her first name; Him smiling at her. _What else could this mean other than _Elsman taking his time? _

_He could be waiting for her to drop her guard; then he would take his revenge on her when she had least expected! _Milly couldn't help but accuse while watching Elsman carefully as he seemingly innocent strolled away.

Milly gulped. _He was mentally torturing her. How cruel!_

_Dearka Elsman was definitely up to something._

What sacred her most is- she didn't know what was coming.

And did she hate him for it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.


End file.
